Sesshoumaru y Kikyo una historia de amor
by Ked
Summary: Fic Sessh x Kik pareja anormal lo sabemos, si no les gusta no lean, Cap 2 up! Después d eun año de ausencia, dejen review!
1. Rin conoce una nueva amiga

**Sesshomaru y Kikyo una historia de amor**

Bueno q tenemos q decirles... somos nuevas en esto d historias y somos tres Kim, Estefi y Dani. Y las tres estamos lo q se dice locas de remate, esperamos q les guste el fic, el primero y esperamos no el ultimo q hacemos.(para mas informacion ver biografia)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este fanfic no nos pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi y este fanfic no fue escrito con intenciones de lucro así q no nos demanden.

**Dedicado a: **Miko Izayoi Hime por habenos ayudado y apoyarnos en este fic.

En este fic habrá un Sesshomaru x Kikyo a ver q les parece aquí les va el fic

"pensamientos"

(notas o comentarios de las autoras)

* * *

Mientras Sesshoumaru seguía peleando con Naraku, Jaken y Rin corrian por el bosque escapando de los insectos, cuando de repente una rocota le cayó encima al pobre youkai dejándolo aplastado como una calcomanía.

Señor Jaken¿está bien?- preguntó la pequeña al youkai verde

Aaaaahhhhhhh!- un profundo gemido de dolor se escucho por parte de Jaken

De pronto se sintió una brisa y se oyeron unos pasos acercándose Eran Kagura (N/AS: muy extraño ¿verdad?) Y Kanah.

Kanah apresúrate, no sabemos cuanto tiempo mas pueda resistir Naraku.- Le dijo la mayor a la mas pequeña

Kanah acerco su espejo a Rin y le quito el alma, luego Kagura agarro el cuerpo inmóvil de la niña y subieron a la pluma voladora.(N/AS:no sabemos como le llamen ustedes pero así le decimos nosotras)

Los insectos fueron a avisarle a Naraku que Kanah y Kagura ya habían cumplido su misión

"Por fin, realmente me he debilitado mucho en esta batalla"- Penso el hanyou con piel de mandril

De pronto Naraku lanzo su veneno y desapareció

Cobarde – Fue lo único que dijo el taiyoukai de ojosámbarantes de q su sirviente se acercara arrastrándose por el suelo.

Amo bonito, Rin ha desaparecido ¿Cree que tenga que ver con ese tal Naraku?- Dijo el sirviente a su señor

Sesshoumaru no respondió, solo se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

¿Amo bonito¡Espéreme!- Grito Jaken antes de que Sesshoumaru se alejara mas

Mientras en el castillo de Naraku...

Ya cumplimos con lo que dijiste¿ahora que?- Dijo la manipuladora de los vientos

Todo a su tiempo, lleva a la niña con la miko Kikyo creo que le hará bien algo de compañía ¡Ah! Kanah, devuélvele su alma- Dijo de lo mas tranquilo un Naraku.. ehh podria decirse ¿feliz? porque su plan habia dado resultado

Esta bien- Dijo la extencion que representa la nada

Y las dos hermanas desparecieron.

"¿Ahora que vas a hacer Sesshoumaru?"- Menciono el hanyou

En otra parte del castillo...

Se abre la puerta de una de las habitaciones en donde se encontraba Kikyo(N/AS:Ni pregunten por q esta ahí el zombie ese) y entraron Kagura y Kanah.

Kagura tiro el cuerpo de Rin hasta Kikyo que solo miro el cuerpo de la niña con algo de interés, en esos instantes Kanah le regreso su alma y cuando estaban por irse una voz las detuvo.

Kagura podrías decirme ¿por qué Naraku esta interesado en esta niña?- Dijo el zom... jeje perdon la miko

Eso no es de tu incumbencia además aunque pudiera no te lo diría porque ni yo se para que rayos quiere Naraku a esta niña.dijo la mayor de las extenciones de Naraku

Después de eso Kagura y Kanah se fueron dejando a Kikyo sola con Rin que ya se estaba despertando.

"Quisiera saber que es lo que estas tramando Naraku"- Penso la miko

Kikyo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando la dulce voz de una pequeña la devolvió a la realidad.

Disculpe señorita pero ¿sabe usted en donde estamos?- La niña le pregunto a la miko como si fuera algo de lo mas natural estar sola en un lugar que no conoces

En el castillo de Naraku pequeña, dime ¿tienes alguna idea de por que Naraku te trajo aquí?- Pregunto la miko queriendo tener una respuesta inmediata sobre esa pregunta

Rin no lo sabe- Respondió con clara inocencia en sus ojos la pequeña niña

Ya veo, tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados por ti ¿verdad?- Le dijo la miko

Yo no tengo padres, ellos y mi hermano fueron asesinados hace tiempo- Lo dijo con total naturalidad, y es que ya eran tantas veces las que le preguntaban eso que ya no le importaba recordarlo

Lo lamento mucho- Dijo algo apenada Kikyo

No se preocupe señorita, por cierto ¿cómo se llama?-

Mi nombre es Kikyo ¿y tu como te llamas pequeña?- Le agradaba esa niña, era muy amable

Todo el mundo me llama Rin- Le dijo con dulzura

Y dime Rin ¿vives tu sola en tu casa?- Queria hacer conversacion, queria descubrir los motivos por los que Naraku queria a esa pequeña

Yo no tengo casa porque todo el tiempo viajo junto a mi amo y su sirviente, ahora que lo pienso me deben estar buscando en este momento- Esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si misma que para Kikyo

Y ¿como se llama tu amo?- Tal vez no era ella a la que Naraku buscaba sino a su amo

Su nombre es Sesshoumaru- ¿Sesshoumaru¿el que podia tener que ver con Naraku?

"Hum... Sesshoumaru... me parece que ya he escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte..."- Penso la miko tratando de descifrar el por quea Naraku le interesaba ese hombre

¿Le sucede algo señorita?- Le pregunto Rin al observar que la miko estaba muy concentrada pensando en que sabe que cosas

¿He? A no, no es nada- Le dijo la miko un tanto apenada por su falta de atencion

Esta bien...- Le dijo la pequeña recordando de repente una cosa

"Esta señorita me parece familiar donde la habré visto antes... creo que ya lo recuerdo fue aquella vez que fui a buscar hongos para la cena"- Penso recordando mas claramente

FLASH BACK

Rin estaba buscando hongos para la comida cuando de repente escucho unas voces de detrás de unos arbustos. Se acerco sigilosamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces y cuando asomo la cabeza se encontró con dos personas que hablaban en un pequeño claro del bosque a la luz de la brillante luna. Eran Kikyo e Inuyasha en uno de sus "encuentros".

¿Kikyo por que estas ayudando a Naraku no ves que ese maldito nos quiere matar?- Le dijo el hanyou orejas de perro a su querida miko(N/AS: eres un maldito no le puedes hacer eso a Kagome!)

Tranquilo Inuyasha, Naraku no podrá matarme mientras el espíritu de Onigumo viva en su interior, en cuanto a ti por favor cuídate porque recuerda que la única que tiene el derecho de matarte soy yo y nadie mas ¿comprendiste?- Le dijo la miko revivida a Inuyasha (N/AS: uy como la odiamos!)

Mientras Inuyasha y Kikyo continuaban hablando no se dieron cuenta de que Rin seguía allí viendo todo lo que sucedía.

"Ese hanyou que esta allá me dijo Jaken-san que era el medio hermano de Sesshoumaru-sama su nombre era..." Inuyasha...- Dejo escapar la peuqeña

END FLASH BACK

Entonces si era ella la que había visto en aquella ocasión...- Solto Rin al terminar su recuerdo

¿Dijiste algo?- Le pregunto la miko al ver que la niña habia hablado

No, nada señorita Kikyo- Dijo la pequeña

Oye Rin veo que quieres mucho a tu amo ¿no es cierto?- Dijo la miko

Si, pero ¿cómo lo supo?- Un tanto sorprendida por quella verdad

Tu cara lo dice todo, oye tengo una idea ¿que tal si te ayudo a escapar del castillo de Naraku y te acompaño a buscar a tu amo?- Estaba segura de que si ayudaba a la pequeña para encontrar a su amo no solo tendria la satisfaccion de verla feliz sino tambien de conocer a "su amo Sesshoumaru" y saber que es lo que tramaba Naraku

¿Enserio¿Usted haría eso por mi¡Muchas gracias!- Exclamo emocionada la niña ilusionada por poder ver de nuevo a Sesshoumaru-sama y Jaken-san

Je je je, no es nada Rin- Dijo la miko ¿riendose?

Rin se quedo muy contenta con la idea de ir a buscar a su amo Sesshoumaru junto con la ayuda de la miko, así que decidieron que a la media noche, cuando apagaran todas las luces, se escaparían del castillo e irían al bosque donde habían capturado a Rin, para ver si por esas cercanías se encontraba Sesshoumaru.

Ya era media noche y se estaban escabullendo por los pasillos muy sigilosamente para que nadie se despertara y las descubriera y para que los guardias no las vieran.

"Rayos hay mas guardias de lo que pensé, no me imagine que Naraku tuviera a tantos youkais bajo su control"- Penso Kikyo empezando a imaginar que seria imposible escapar de ahi sin salir lastimadas

Después de que pudieron llegar a la puerta lateral del gran castillo Naraku despertó y se dio cuenta de que la miko y la pequeña niña habían desaparecido cuando las localizo hizo que la zona en donde ellas se encontraban estallara. Se escucho el sonido de una gran explosión y Kikyo y Rin salieron mandadas al abismo que se encontraba cerca del castillo. Kikyo para proteger a Rin del impacto de la explosión la abrazo contra su cuerpo recibiendo así ella todo el daño y dejándola gravemente herida(si nos quieren matar por hacerle estas cosas tan espantosas a Kikyo o el zombie como le dice dani no la maten no sabe lo q dice pues no nos maten fans de Kikyo esto es parte primordial de la historia).

Mientras iban cayendo al profundo bosque, Kikyo iba perdiendo mas fuerza ,cuando por fin cayeron en el frío suelo del bosque Rin trato de levantarse sin hacerle tanto daño a Kikyo quien estaba totalmente inconsciente y sangrando en el piso (N/AS: por q le haremos tantas maldades a Kikyo?) Rin se acerco rápidamente a Kikyo y como pudo la recostó sobre el frío piso, luego rasgó un pedazo de tela de su kimono y lo utilizo como venda para detener un poco la sangre.

Continuara... algun dia

* * *

Holitas! 

Para todos los bellos lectores q se han leído esta historia, aunq debió haber sido porq no tenían otra cosa q hacer, muchísimas gracias por haberla leído! dejen mucho review y cualquier duda o comentario pueden escribir a kedms (guion bajo) 3 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com bueno y q les pareció? Les gusto? debemos mejorar(si eso pense)? Por favor díganos si le hace falta algo su opinión es muy importante para nosotras (aunq la verdad es q ya tenemos medio fic hecho) pero lo iremos publicando poco a poco.

Estefi: hola!

Kim: hola

Dani: no hay necesidad de decir hola ya lo dijimos al principio

Kim y Estefi: no importa igual saluda!

Dani: ta bien, ta bien, no me coman... hola

Kim: bueno como sea tenemos q pensar en el resto del fic

Estefi: creo q ya tengo una idea

Dani: tas pensando lo mismo q yo?

Kim: creo q ya se a q se refieren

Sessh: oigan se puede saber q es lo q están tramando trío de mal pensadas?

Dani: por q habríamos de estar tramando algo?

Kim: tal ves por que siempre lo hacemos!

Estefi: q tratas d insinuar con eso?dani XD

Sessh: simplemente por el hecho de q están locas para mi eso es razón suficiente no lo creen

Kim: ellas me lo pegaron (señalandolas con el dedo)

estefi y dani la miran con caras matadoras ��

Estefi: mmm... tal ves

Dani: si bueno estamos locas y q? Nos gusta estar locas así la vida es mas divertida!n.n

Sessh: ahhh **(suspiro) **ustedes no tienen remedio

De repente a Dani se le forma una gran sonrisa y pone cara medio risueña y medio malvada

Sessh: oye q es lo q te pasa?

Dani: si tan solo supieras lo q mi linda mentecita esta imaginando para el fic

Sessh: oh no eso no es bueno cuando algo se le ocurre y pone esa mirada es porq es algo malo

Kim: bueno ... es muy comun en ellla

Estefi: tranquilo por lo menos yo(si como no)no soy tan mala

Dani: q malas impresiones tienes de mi Fluffy solo es algo q se me ocurrió para el fic

Sessh: entonces no es nada bueno y no me llames Fluffy!

Dani: ya clámate Fluffy jejeje ehh chicas me ayudan? (carita desesperada)

Kim: bueno mientras tratamos de evitar q sessh mate a dani no se olviden de dejarnos muchos reviews!

Estefi: ehhhh oye Kim no crees q deberíamos ayudarle a dani?

Kim: no creo q haga falta o si?

Estefi: eso pense q diriasXD pero no, si ayudemosla(sonando como un susurro)

Dani: oigan no me quieran tanto he?

Kim, Estefi y Dani: bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap hasta pronto bye!


	2. Aparece Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru y Kikyo una historia de amor

Holas! Jeje, por fin después de un año y algo mas… les traemos EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO! (la gente que lee esta cosa lanzan tomatazos furiosos por la larga, larguísima demora) Bueno, ya cálmense gente o.o

Dani: si, no se nos esponjen o.ó, bueno quiero decirles que en parte la demora fue porque ALGUIEN (mirando a kim) tenía pereza de pasar el fic a compu ¬¬

Kim: sorryyyyyyyyy nnU pero la demora también fue porque ALGUIEN (mirando de vuelta a dani) perdió las susodichas hojas! ¬¬ (mirándola con cara de ja! Y me echan la culpa a mi?)

Dani: sí, bueno lo admito TAMBIÉN fue mi culpa u.u como sea ahí les va el cap

Estefi: por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Kim y Dani: y tú te quedas calladita porque no hiciste nada!

Estefi: ok Y.Y

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este fanfic no nos pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi y este fanfic no fue escrito con intenciones de lucro así q no nos demanden.

**Dedicado a: **Miko Izayoi Hime por habernos ayudado y apoyarnos en este fic.

En este fic habrá un Sesshoumaru x Kikyo a ver q les parece aquí les va el fic

"pensamientos"

(n/K: comentarios de Kim)

(n/E: comentarios de Estefi)

(n/D: comentarios de Dani)

(n/as: comentarios de las tres)

* * *

Rin terminó de curar a la miko con la improvisada venda para después buscar leña seca y así poder preparar una buena fogata, hacía mucho frío y el calor de su kimono no era suficiente para evitar sentir escalofríos. Miró hacia arriba admirando la gran distancia de la que habían caído, posiblemente Naraku ya habría mandado youkais a buscarlos, pensó en Sesshoumaru-sama si él estuviera ahí seguro sabría qué hacer…

Kikyou, aún en el frío suelo, se levantó un poco al sentir el calor de las llamas, quejándose quedamente del dolor que sentía a causa de sus heridas, se sentó en el piso y miró a la niña frente a ella que al notar que había despertado no pudo más que esbozar una tierna sonrisa.

-¡qué bueno que ya despertó señorita Kikyou!

-gracias pequeña –le respondió y al sentir una punzada de dolor en su hombro izquierdo notó el pedazo de kimono a modo de venda que impedía que continuara la hemorragia –¿me curaste tú?

-así es n.n

-muchas gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-no es nada, pero si Sesshoumaru-sama hubiera estado aquí estoy segura de que él la habría curado y la dejaría como nueva –exclamó alegremente la pequeña, mientras seguía elogiando y alabando a su amo.

-si tu amo es tan maravilloso como dices supongo que debe de ser muy amable ¿no es así?

El rostro de la niña abandonó su sonrisa para pasar a ser una cara pensativa, como meditando la respuesta –Sesshoumaru-sama suele mostrarse muy frío con las demás personas y youkais y no es alguien con quien puedas hablar mucho, pero yo sé que en el fondo él es amable y mucho más, yo sé que Sesshoumaru-sama me quiere mucho porque simplemente lo siento así –terminó ella dejando a la miko sin palabras, esa niña quería mucho a su amo y la verdad con tan sólo unos minutos de plática esa pequeña había robado su corazón (n/D: tiene? o.ó?) y no quería separarse de ella.

-dime Rin¿crees que cuando regreses con tu amo… yo también podría ir? –preguntó la mujer "aparte de poder quedarme con la niña tendré más tiempo para comprender por qué Naraku acude tan a menudo con ese sujeto" (n/as: Sesshoumaru-sama para ti o.ó)

-¡claro! Pero¿por qué pregunta eso señorita Kikyou?

"perfecto¿ahora qué le digo?" -lo que pasa es que ya estoy cansada de vagar sin rumbo por este mundo y pienso que lo mejor sería tomar un descanso.

-ahh… está bien n.n –dijo la niña (n/E: pero qué rápido se convence no? o.o?)

De repente se escucharon ruidos que provenían de unos arbustos de los cuales salió un enorme monstruo con un ojo, cuatro brazos, que echaba ácido por la boca ( y se nos acabó la imaginación TT )

El monstruo se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraban donde estaban ellas, Rin tras gritar de terror se escondió detrás de la miko que pensaba en como defenderse sin su arco y sus flechas y además tan malherida como se encontraba, el monstruo estaba delante de ellas apunto de comerse a Kikyou, cuando presa del miedo y la desesperación Rin gritó

-¡SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! (n/K: escuchado en gran parte de todo Japón)

Muy cerca de allí pasaban Sesshoumaru y Jaken. (n/D: CASUALMENTE u.u)

-¡ahhh¡¡¿Qué fue eso¡Un augurio de muerte¡Se quiere llevar a mi amito al otro mundo! –exclamó de manera estúpida el youkai en forma de sapo

Cuando Jaken volteó, Sesshoumaru ya se había ido.

-¡amo¡es demasiado tarde, ya se lo llevaron! –sollozó mientras de sus ojos salían ríos y ríos de lágrimas (n/D: ahora van a tener que seguir el camino a canoa u.u)

De vuelta con el monstruo... justo cuando pensaron que no tenían esperanza alguna, este se destruyó frente a las dos, y apareció Sesshoumaru que con sus garras venenosas había desintegrado al monstruo muy fácilmente.

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama vino a salvar a Rin! nOn –gritó feliz la niña y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amo y se abrazó a él.

"¿qué hace este demonio aquí?" –fue el pensamiento de la mujer cuando se desmayó.

Rin se volvió a su amo con ojos de perrito –Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin estaría muy feliz si ayudara a la señorita Kikyou.

A regañadientes Sesshoumaru aceptó (n/as: que bien manipula a la gente esta niña no? o.o) y fueron a donde estaba Jaken mientras este seguía llorando desconsoladamente porque el muy tonto pensaba que Sesshoumaru había sido enviado al otro mundo, cuando se le acerca la niña por detrás para averiguar el motivo de su llanto.

-Jaken-san¿por qué esta llorando?

-¡niña tonta! (nE: no más que tú ¬o¬) No sabes que Sesshoumaru-sama está muerto!

-¿por qué estoy muerto? –quiso saber el recientemente "difunto".

-¡el fantasma del amo viene a llevarme al más allá! –exclamó asustado el youkai.

Sesshoumaru, preguntándose como es que había youkais tan idiotas en el mundo, toma el báculo de dos cabezas y le da un fuerte golpe a Jaken.

-no seas estúpido, que no ves que estoy vivo. –reclamó llevando a la mujer y montarla sobre el lomo de Ah-Un.

-¿amo bonito¡Ay, amo bonito está vivo¡No se lo llevaron al otro mundo! –dijo feliz, a pesar del fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza, intentó abrazarlo cuando Sesshoumaru se quitó para sostener a Kikyou que se iba a caer de Ah-Un ("Supuestamente" porque Rin se lo pidió). Volviendo a Jaken, este se dio con una roca que estaba detrás de Sesshoumaru.

-¡uy¿Qué pasó? –quejándose por el dolor cuando reparó en que su amo estaba **sosteniendo** a una humana -¡Ahhhh¡Amo, está sosteniendo a una humana!

-¿y eso que tiene? –preguntó curiosa la pequeña

-es que... eh... que no ves que... –balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, mientras la niña lo miraba con cara de no comprender nada, Sesshoumaru hastiado de la idiotez de su sirviente se puso en marcha a su castillo.

-vamos –dijo simplemente el Taiyoukai

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar con Kikyou en brazos rumbo a su castillo con Jaken, Rin y Ah-Un detrás.

Dentro del castillo de Sesshoumaru, después de dejar a Rin al cuidado de Jaken, llevó a Kikyou a una habitación de grande y lujosa. La recostó sobre el futón y la curó, cuando hubo terminado salió de la habitación y llamó a Jaken para que vigilara a la miko, y este, muy enfadado por tener que cuidar a otra humana, aceptó a regañadientes.

Al día siguiente Kikyou estaba despertando, cuando se encontró con unos enormes ojos amarillos que la miraban fijamente, espantada, le dio un puñetazo.

-¡aléjate estúpido demonio! -le dijo buscando rápidamente con la mirada su arco y flechas que encontró al otro lado de la habitación

-¡humana malagradecida¡después de que "amablemente" acepté cuidarte, y tu me lo agradeces con un golpe! –gritaba enfadado y adolorido revolcándose en el piso sujetando su nariz.

-¿quién eres y qué quieres?-preguntó la miko ignorando por completo las molestas quejas del demonio verde.

Rin llegó de repente interrumpiendo la "conversación" -¡Señorita Kikyou ya despertó! Veo que ya conoció a Jaken-san –comentó alegre la niña.

-¿conoces a este demonio¿Y dónde estamos? –preguntó sorprendida

-sí, lo conozco. Estamos en el castillo de Sesshoumaru-sama¿sabe? él la salvó señorita. –le dijo tranquilamente

-¿que ese demonio de cabello blanco me salvó¿Él es tu amo? –preguntó aún sin poder creérselo la mujer

-sí, venga, se lo presentaré.

Kikyou tomó su ropa y siguió a Rin hasta el jardín en donde Sesshoumaru estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol contemplando el cielo hasta que oyó a Rin dando gritos entrando al jardín y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba él.

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama¡Rin quiere presentarle a una amiga! –gritó alegre la niña

Sesshoumaru se levantó y fue hacia Rin, quien lo agarró de la mano llevándolo hacia donde se encontraba Kikyou observando la escena con curiosidad aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían (n/as: que incrédula que nos salio no?)

"¿cómo es que un demonio como él puede estar con una niña humana?" pensaba la miko

-Señorita Kikyou, él es Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama – dirigiéndose ahora al Taiyoukai – ella es la señorita kikyou, ella me ayudó a salir del castillo de Naraku y me salvó de la explosión.

"¿el castillo de Naraku¿y qué hacía ella en ese lugar?" pensaba el youkai.

"con que Sesshoumaru…" pensaba a su vez la miko

/Continuará... algún día/

* * *

Dani: es seguro salir? o.o? (mira todos lados oculta tras un murito que hacía de barrera)

Estefi: creo que si o.o (en las mismas condiciones que Dani)

Kim: esto jamás habría pasado si no hubiéramos subido tan tarde el cap u.u

Dani: y nosotras que nos quejamos porque los demás se tardan mil años para actualizar n.nU (y sip, eso fue una indirecta, los que se sientan aludidos… ya sabrán por qué o.o)

Estefi: ejem, si bueno como sea, veamos…. Les parece si respondemos los reviews? n.n?

Kim: ya que u.u

Estefi: y para ayudarnos aquí tenemos a…. Sesshoumaru! nOn

Dani: alias Fluffy n.

Sesshoumaru: soy Sesshoumaru-sama para uds

Estefi: nos salió con aires de grandeza

Dani: igual que Kim XD (Kim la golpea con un bat)

Kim: (aún con el bat) como sea empecemos con esto antes de que me enoje u.ú

Estefi: no estás enojada? O.o? yo pensé que sí

Dani: es que ese es su estado natural

Kim: (la amenaza con el bat)

Dani: ya ok, ya me callo pues o.o

Kim: ejem, empecemos u.u

**Kuchiki Rukia-chan:** pues empecemos por lo básico….. holas! n.n ejejeje gracias por tu comentario, mmm trataremos en lo posible de seguir tu sugerencia pero…. Es que se nos es imposible burlarnos de los personajes XD son tan cómicos

Sesshoumaru: están diciendo que soy cómico? o.ó? que, tengo cara de payaso?

Dani: etto…. Quieres que te responda n.n

Sesshoumaru: no, mejor olvídalo u.u

Dani: ohhh buuuu T.T

Estefi: con respecto a lo de zombi pues te diremos que de hecho no estuvo para nada mal, te explicamos, Dani…

Dani: (con un diccionario) Zombi: Según el vudú, cadáver desenterrado y revivido. Ahora si Kikyo no fue exactamente desenterrado se usaron sus restos para revivirla nuevamente así que técnicamente, sip, es un zombi u.u pero weno respetamos los gustos de cada quien, y esperamos que hagan lo mismo con nosotras

Kim: la siguiente es….

**BotanPeony:** jajajajaja bueno antes que nada holas, que bueno que te gustó el fic, te gusta que tus personajes favoritos sufran, jajajajajajajaja, bueno por lo general eso le sucede a mucha gente, es cuando se despierta nuestro lado sádico a nosotras también nos gusta hacer sufrir a la gente

Sesshoumaru: sádicas o.o (alejándose lentamente de ellas)

Kim: no lo sabias? o.o?

Sesshoumaru: ejem, mejor sigamos con esto

**Miko-Izayoi:** holas! n.n jejejeje si, ya sabemos lo que nos vas a decir…. "cuando me refería a mucho tiempo NO ME REFERÍA A UN AÑO EXACTAMENTE!" jajajajajaja acertamos? Nosotras también queremos volver a charlar contigo, eres muy divertida XD jajajaja weno nos leemos

Sesshoumaru: saludos u.u

**Angel Nemesis:** holas! aquí tienes la continuación lamentamos MUCHO la demora, en serio weno que lo disfrutes y que sueñes con Sesshy XD

Sesshoumaru: (pensando) están dementes

**Shidou Hikaru:** holas! jejejejeje a decir verdad etse fic lo hicimos más que nada por querer probar algo nuevo y raro, digamos que nos habíamos aburrido de lo tradicional

Dani: sip, y además en lo personal ya no odio tanto a Kikyo, de hecho me cae muy bien

Kim: sólo porque hace sufrir a Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru: en ese caso a mi también me agrada (pensando) mwahahahaha sufre Inuyasha

Estefi: jiji nos leemos

**SangoDark454:** jajajajaja gracias por los halagos un cosa SOMOS TRES no UNA jijiji es que nos confunden mucho jejejeje tampoco eres partidaria de Kikyo XD jajajajaja no te preocupes que esto SI va a tener un final

**ROSA:** holas! esperamos no te enojes por la demora, weno aquí tienes el segundo cap saludos a ti tmbn

Sesshoumaru: disculpe a estas taradas u.u

KED: también te queremos ¬o¬

Sesshoumaru: que malo, porque yo no

KED: eres un desgracia…!

Sesshoumaru: sigamos u.u

**Karina:** una pregunta no nos enfadamos: que por qué hacemos un fic de ella? Pues porque…..

Kim: odiamos a Kikyo u.u…. pero odiamos AÚN MÁS a Inuyasha por ser un idiota dos caras y hacer sufrir tanto a Kagome, el fin de este fic es hacerlo sufrir mucho quitándole a uno de sus amores y quien mejor para arrebatárselo que su querido hermano n.n

**Lily:** jeje holas! weno aquí tienes la actualización, esperamos no haberte hecho esperar mucho pero bue… aquí tienes, que los disfrutes! Nos andamos leyendo!

Estefi: y…. esos fueron todos, weno esperamos que nos sigan leyendo, y que nos sigan mandando reviews y TAMBIÉN que nos perdonen el ENORME retraso

Kim: sin más ni más aquí se termina la habladuría inservible de hoy y ahora nosostras nos vamos a

Dani: torturar a Fluffy! nOn

KED: yay! (se tiran encima de Sessh)

Sesshoumaru: las odio xOx

KED: peor nosotras a ti no, nos leemos! nOn

Bye, bye


End file.
